Not Lost
by Keran
Summary: Post OotP. Harry is having problems facing Sirius's death. Sorry if there is something wrong. I haven't studied the books as hard as I need to. I suck at summarys! Please read it and tell me what you think. Don't get too mad at me though please


I made some changes to this...mostly grammer and stuff...enjoy.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling quietly.

Yet again he'd dreamt of Sirius, the man falling through the arc. It added to the countless times before.

The light of a car passing by flooded his room with a white light, but was gone almost instantly.

It had been almost a month, and yet Harry saw it as vividly as if it has just happened. He'd often wondered what exactly was behind the curtain. Throwing aside the thought, he got up, turning on his light and glancing at his clock.

10:34

He'd only been asleep for an hour. He hadn't had a full nights sleep since he got back.

* * *

The Dursley had even noticed Harry's change. Only a few days ago when Harry had walked in to the kitchen yawning.

"What's wrong with you?" Vernon had said, in an unusual tone. Was it concern?

Harry sat down looking at the placemat.

"Just tired," He said, simply.

Though his uncle didn't seem convinced

* * *

Harry grabbed his quill and some parchment,

Dear Ron,

Hi. I'm dying of boredom here. I can already see myself failing my potions essay. Perhaps I should write Hermione for help. I hope everything OK with you. Bye.

Harry

After reading it over, Harry put the letter aside. Hedwig was asleep and he didn't feel up to waking her.

He lay his head on the back of the chair, staring yet again, trying to count the bumps on the half lit ceiling, but instead he saw Sirius falling- over and over.

Slowly the light from the sun filled Harry's room; he got up from the chair. Having not moved, his neck was stiff. He headed down stairs, shutting the door.

Only minutes later Errol flew into the room.

Petunia shot Harry a glance as he entered, so did Vernon. Breakfast was quiet. Dudley had gone out with his friends saying that he would be back by noon.

Harry tried to ignore the looks he kept getting and finally something snapped.

"What?" Harry asked, irritably, taking himself and his relatives by surprise

"Well, we've noticed that there's something wrong with you."

Harry gapped at them both, _they noticed_? Since when did they _notice_ anything he did?

"Are you...alright?" He heard his aunt.

"Yeah, fine," Harry said somewhat bewildered getting up and heading upstairs to the bathroom.

He hadn't looked into a mirror for more than a week, but once he had, he understood why Vernon and Petunia had asked today. He looked more dead on his feet than ever. His face almost deathly pale. His eyes were shadowed and seemed almost hollow, they barely looked green anymore.

Why though? He had lost both his parents when he was little. Yet he took Sirius's death more badly than theirs.

He heard the door bell ring; it brought Harry back to this world. He made for his room when he heard Vernon calling him, with a strange, high-pitched voice. Grumbling about just wanting to be alone, Harry turned and made for the stairs, looking at his feet as he walked.

As he came into the living room and looked up, he choked.

He was here! He wasn't dead!

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes.

Sirius stood there, wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a baggy shirt. His hair was cut short, and he had, if only a little, a mustache, his eyes were shining more than he had ever seen. As Harry came to him, looking disbelieving, tears beginning to spill, they embraced.

"What happened?" Harry asked some minutes later, his face shining from the tears, "You were, you died, you fell, and you..."

"Shhh," Sirius said quietly, "I'm back now."

"But how? What happened?"

Sirius smiled a little,

"Maybe later,"

A few minutes later, Vernon and Petunia poked they're heads into the room. Petunia's face was red, and her eyes somewhat puffy. Obviously they had witnessed the reunion.

There was a tap at the window, all four looked up. Errol was hitting the window with his beak looking irritated.

Harry got up as Vernon mumbled, "Now for the bloody birds,"

Errol flew in, landing on the table dropped a red envelope. Harry closed the window and went over to him.

Startled...Red envelopes usually meant trouble...had he done something wrong? He opened it quickly, looking just as confused as Sirius did.

Ron's voice filled the room; all eyes were on the letter.

HARRY

SIRIUS IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!

HE ACTUALLY ALIVE- THEY CHECKED, IT'S REALLY HIM!!!!!

HE'S COMING TO SEE YOU NOW!!!!!

With that the envelope ripped itself up.

"Trust Ron to send a Howler to tell you the news," Sirius laughed

Harry smiled, looking up at Sirius,

He may have lost his parents, but he hadn't lost Sirius. That was good enough for him.

The End


End file.
